Mi Final BOTFA
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: (What if...?) LEGRIEL Mi version de la película de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. (TITULO CAMBIADO)
1. Chapter 1

**Íre La Lís.**

(Deseo sin Miel)

Desear, es soñar la dicha

de nuestro porvenir,

lo que el corazón anhela

y espera recibir

pero no todo deseo es dulce,

es tormenta, es flagelo, es fuego

que quema y consume

que te susurra

que mates al mensajero que porta

el deseo, que no te pertenece

_aun._

**.**

**.**

Ese deseo era puro, lo sentía adherirse a su piel como la sombra a la carne viva, sentía la esencia misma de su compañera pegada a el como perfume.

En un principio lo confundió con simpatía, con camaradería, con amistad, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran aquellos que imagino. Fue muy tarde... sintió una especie de ardor en la piel cuando _ese enano_ la miro, por _como_ la miro...como si ella..., como si la acariciara, como si la anhelara, de una forma que le resulto perturbadora. Sintió ira y antipatía contra el enano, su memoria guardo sus facciones toscas por siempre para recordarlo odiándolo, molestándolo con el recuerdo con su mirada hacia ella, hacia Tauriel, y es que...el no podía mirarla así, realmente considerándolo, no le agradaría que _nadie_ lo hiciese.

Esa...fue la primera vez que se enfrento a sus sentimientos reales por ella. Tauriel, Tauriel...compañera, amiga, guerrera, excepcional, extraordinaria, bella..., era perturbador, porque nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Esos sentimientos que comenzaban a emerger a la superficie, que despertaban...lo invadian como llamaradas, y sin embargo siempre habían estado ahí.

Era una sensación aplastante y liberadora, pensó de pronto en que su futuro a su lado incluiría la aprobación de su padre, y que este respetaría su deseo, Thranduil era obstinado y frio pero el era un hijo, guerrero y príncipe excelente, le había servido bien siempre sin pedirle nunca nada. Esa tarde le comento con toda deliberación a su padre que Tauriel había peleado con gallardía, su Padre lo conocía, noto el brillo en sus ojos ante el comentario:

-Hablare con ella, es excelente guerrera.- Ante tal declaración el príncipe sonrió. Legolas pensó, que su padre seria el eslabón de plata fina y poderosa, que terminaría por unirle con ella, sabia lo mucho que ella admiraba a su Rey. No le negaría nada, no desobedecía nunca.

Y la esperanza creció en su corazón.

Que volvió a arder al contemplar el interés de Tauriel por la vida del mismo enano ante la mención del orco frente a ella, el orco del que le salvo la vida hacia apenas momento en el bosque y el sugirió llevar prisionero, después de que Thranduil lo degollara, cuando fue a dar la orden de cerrar las puertas, y el guardia menciono que ella no estaba, el no dudo en emprender su búsqueda. Ya Donde sea, como sea, la encontraría, seria ese mismo sentimiento lo que se lo permitiría siempre...siempre. El pánico de no volverla a ver le siguió a la incredulidad de su atrevimiento. Por primera vez en décadas ella había desobedecido a su rey. Lo había hecho deliberadamente por ese maldito enano.

El enano miserable y altanero con el que había hablado hasta casi el amanecer junto a su celda, el miserable que la miraba como una gema, la transparencia y confianza del trato entre ellos lo atravesaba como espada antigua a la carne dispuesta. Lo indignaba y lastimaba, sentía sus músculos erguirse contraídos, sus dedos entumecerse en deseo por tomar una flecha que le atravesase el pecho. Sentía la ira y el pánico crecer en su interior. Susurros crueles le asaltaban el pensamiento, -No lo mires-, -No le hables Tauriel-, -No te le acerques-, -Que el no te observe-, -No...le abras tu corazón a el Tauriel-

El deseaba su corazón, deseaba su amor, deseaba su atención, pura y única, deseaba su entrega a un destino a su lado, deseaba que abandonara cualquier pensamiento que fuera en contra de ello. Que le mirase a los ojos, atravesando su alma y corazón para que pudiera observar cuanto este la amaba, el corazón que sentía ahora lo dominaba y doblegaba, había sacado a la razón de sus convicciones de forma aplastante e impetuosa. No había vuelta atrás, no existía otra forma de vida para el, ella debía entender lo mucho que el deseaba que ella lo amara.

Soñaba, soñaba despierto y dormido, en vela y alerta, soñaba, soñaba con ser el único centro de atención para ella, como ella lo era de el, verla en el umbral del camino, al borde de los paisajes era sentir al corazón estallar y volver a unirse. Era que la presión sanguínea y la razón los traicionasen, era morir y volver a nacer, al diablo el ayer y el mañana, la lógica y la doctrina, _ella, todo era ella._

Y lo que el sentia por ella,lo que quería que ella sintiera por el y no por.._.el enano, _era _Íre La Lís_ (Deseo sin Miel) que lo consumía. Ella era oro y el era ambicioso, Ella era amanecer y el era un ciego. Si, ella era oro, y el se volveria el mas codicioso y embelesado guerrero por su conquista, lo haria a tal grado que cualquier enano se sorprendería al recordar el fervor de su lucha por conseguir a su tesoro.

Cuando recordaba la forma en la que el miraba al hijo de la montaña sus manos temblaban con ira, sentía su piel arder con cólera. No podía obligarla a amarlo ella lo haría por su voluntad, pero a el, a el...si la vida le diera la oportunidad de matarlo...utilizaria ese afecta de ella hacia el enano como un medio para eliminarlo, para que arrancara esa locura sin sentido y se entregara a el con el alma.

Pero luchare...luchare, la batalla es mi elemento. Al final, yo conquistare la victoria en su corazón.

* * *

N.A: Que les ha parecido queridos? Dejadme escucharlos, este fic me inspira tanto a una vez terminado el reto continuarlo, he tenido peticiones para escribir un final alternativo para mi pareja del alma en la película La Batalla de los 5 Ejércitos. Que opináis? Es la misma pareja pero la trama es distinta a los volúmenes que escrito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Íre La Lís**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

El la habia seguido, y juntos habían llegado a la ciudad del lago, varios orcos habían caido bajo su espada, estaban siguiendo el rastro del mal, de aquellos que querian matar a Thorin, o al menos _eso creia el..._

Cuando estaba ya hacia adelante se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguia, pero ya era tarde, el habia enfrentado a Bolg solo, y talvez habia sido lo mejor, la bestia de Azog era fuerte. Jamas, nunca nadie lo habia golpeado de esa forma, ningun orco habia llegado tan lejos. Bolg lo había hecho sangrar...

Por un momento deseo estar mejor armado, llevar consigo uno de los atuendos de guerra que lucia en su reino, ligero pero poderoso, su ropa de viajero era liviana y delgada, le hacia agil pero vulnerable,Bolg lo habia golpeado contra los muros de madera como el viento azota a las hojas, aun despues de que le habia enterrado su espada, su ira fue tal, y al mismo tiempo a mitad de la batalla recordó el motivo de estar ahi, en una ciudad vieja, golpeado por un enemigo por interponerse en su camino, el maldito enano ...Kili, tomo impuso, se arrojo sobre el golpeando a la bestia, despues lo tomo por los hombros y lo azoto contra el muro, azotando su cabeza contra el, de forma impetuosa queriendo que esta estallase, muy impropio del comportamiento elfo, aun en batalla, pero ya nada importaba. En algun momento de la batalla casi se sintio sobrepasado.

Bolg le arrojo dos orcos para terminar con el, los derroto con facilidad, pero le queria a el, lo siguio en las penumbras de la noche, con la ira en sus venas.

El camino era nebuloso, casi todo alrededor de Hoja verde era oscuridad, de pronto escucho el rugido de Smaug, y la recordo a ella...¡Tauriel! no lo siguio, ella ¡Aun estaba en la ciudad del lago!, Jalo las riendas con pánico, y dio la vuelta al corsel blanco, levanto el rostro y agudizo la mirada, el caballo emprendio la marcha apresurada, Legolas vio en los cielos a lo lejos a Smaug, y vio que arrojo fuego sobre la indefensa ciudad del lago, un latigazo de miedo lo azoto, golpeo con los talones al corsel hasta casi hacerle daño. La carrera era frenética. Casi estaba amaneciendo y por los valar, esperaba que ella...siguiese viva.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a las orillas, no habia muelle construido ni casas o caminos disponibles, eran ruinas de ruinas, vagabundos, desgraciados con vida, respiro y a lo lejos distinguio su cabellera roja, un suspiro lleno sus pulmones, lo dejo escapar con toda su preocupación.

Encontro a Bardo, recobro el juicio y la compostura. -A donde iran?- La verdad poco le importaba, el tenia en mente a la bestia Bolg, que huyo hacia el sur, sabia que Bolg tramaba algo y era apremiante descubrirlo.

Legolas sonrio ante la respuesta del ingenuo Bardo, Thorin no lo ayudaria, no confiaba en los enanos, eran testarudos y estupidos. Deseo poder decirselo a Bardo pero no quiso quitarle las esperanzas a un hombre que tenia que alimentar de ellas a un pueblo desolado. Lo observo bien, Bardo era fuerte, pero llevaba con el tristeza...como su padre Thranduil.

-Deberias irte, llevate a los tuyos y haz tu vida en otro reino de hombres. No le debes nada a estas personas.-

-No.- Respondio Bardo.- Son el pueblo de mis hijos, y de la que fue mi esposa, no los abandonare, son buenas personas...y me necesitan.-

Legolas comprendio la razon de su dolor. Asintió con una leve sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

Fue facil encontrarla, ahi a las orillas del rio, estaba Tauriel hablando con el enano.

La ira de Legolas crecio dentro de el de nuevo, apreto los puños y acelero el paso, esta vez, el se aseguraría de que ella lo acompañase, porque no podría negarse, porque era lo correcto, porque era lo que debía ser y porque el aun el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella, lo amara.

* * *

_N.A: Bueno pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo, me disculpo por la tardanza, asi es serán varios los capitulos, espero no confundais con LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL III, que tambien actualizare pronto. Podeis hacerme sugerencias, a ustedes que les hubiera gustado, la perspectiva obviamente desde el punto de vista de nuestro elfo favorito. _

_Gracias especiales a: Legolasytauriel, AuugusDempsey, AngelaGiadelli, Luna Zinaide, iylu, florentina, thebostonavenger, hekarid, , ana, beledien y Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan _

_En especial de especial amis lectores habituales, ustedes saben quienes son, los amo chicos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Íre La Lís**

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Legolas vio el cuerpo de Tauriel erguirse al sentir su presencia y se regocijó con ello aunque la alegría la guardo para si mismo, muy dentro de su corazón, no supero su enojo.

\- Mi señor- Dijo ella.

\- Tauriel, deja al enano, vámonos- Corto y escueto, pero era toda la verdad de su alma contenida en esa frase. Lo que llevaba en su pecho esperando el momento de poder decírselo a la cara y que no había hecho porque jamás pensó que se presentaran las circunstancias que lo provocarán.

Ella asintió. Pero no volteo de inmediato, el enano la volvió a llamar.

Legolas deseo que Kili desapareciera. Le entrego algo, la estupida piedra que había comenzado con la simpatía que ella le tenía, la promesa que el enano le había hecho a su madre, lo que a los ojos de Tauriel le daba humanidad y sentimientos. El lo odiaba por eso, odiaba la conversación que había tenido con ella ese día en las celdas, recordó con molestia como se quedo a contemplar toda la escena, el mismo día que se descubrió por primera vez celoso de nada en el mundo y precisamente fue de ella, el día que su corazón traiciono a su lógica y tomo el lugar en el trono de su alma, recordó sentir cada sonrisa que ella le dedico al enano como plata liquida entrando por sus venas, no podía explicárselo, en el camino a buscarla había intentado pensar en ello. ¿ Cómo podía ser posible? Si ella había hablado con su padre, el debió decirle elogios de su comportamiento en batalla, de como él se los había hecho saber, él debió de unir...o no. ¿será posible que mi padre no le mencionare nada? No, no lo creo, conozco a mi padre. O ¿es acaso que lo que le dijo no fue grato?

Con el tiempo, su teoría pareció confirmarse.

Cuando su padre enfrentó a Tauriel para que no asesinase al orco que se mofó de la próxima muerte de Kili por una flecha envenenada, y esta casi lo desafía noto la chispa de discordia entre ellos, el orco que el sugirió llevar, del que ella le había salvado la vida. Se arrepentía, si que lo hacia. Por esa diferencia, por ese orco, por lo que dijo ella se había ido.

Ella no lo obedeció de inmediato.

La desolación de Smaug no seria nada comparada con la desolación de su corazón si ella realmente amaba al enano. La vio dudar, el estaba acostumbrado a ver a Tauriel en batalla, nunca dudaba, sus golpes eran finos y tajantes, le molestaba verla dudar, escucho al enano decirle algo en el idioma enano, el lo comprendía perfectamente.

-"Men lananubukhs menu"- El enano le había dicho que la amaba, ¡Por los Valar como se atreve, la cordura lo abandono!

Tauriel nunca tomo lecciones de Khuzdûl lo consideraba de baja clase y jamas lo aprendio, apesar no hablar el idioma, sabia que había entendido la energía de las palabras.

¡Maldito pobre e ilogico Enano! penso Legolas para si.

Tauriel le replico que ella no sabia que significaba.

-Creo que si lo sabes- Le dijo el insensato y se fue, después de pedirle que se fuera con el, si, el lo había escuchado, su corazón se detuvo mientras ella respondió, no lo hizo, declino para la salud mental de Hoja Verde.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el, caminaron juntos, ella tras el, Legolas percibía lo apenada que ella se encontraba. No lo habia seguido a enfrentar a Bolg, no fue a por el a buscarlo, pero no importaba, aquí estaba el demostrándole sin palabras todo lo que ella significaba. Se sentía culpable y estúpido por no habérselo dicho antes.

Un corsel se abrio paso entre los desgraciados del lago, era Alduin del reino Silvano de Thranduil.

-Legolas su padre el Rey ha ordenado que regrese.-

_Legolas recordo, que antes de partir por Tauriel hablo con su padre y le dijo que iria por ella._

_Thranudil solo dijo -Tienes dos dias.-_

_-En dos dias, la ultima luna de otoño y el primer sol de Invierno la profecia de Thorin se cumpliria, aquella que vaticina desgracia.-_

_Thranduil lo miro con advertencia en los ojos._

Miro a Alduin asintio con obediencia y dijo: -Tauriel vamos.-

-No Tauriel, el Rey la ha desterrado.-

Tauriel bajo el rostro con verguenza.

-¿Desterrada?- Legolas no podia creérselo, su propio padre, ¡Pero el sabia lo que sentía por ella! se volvió evidente para el que su padre no quería a Tauriel en su futuro. Y su corazón se rebelo con la ira de guerrero con la que nació ante quien jamas había dicho que no, su padre, su Rey.

\- Dile a mi padre que yo tampoco ire a su reino.-

Alduin se sorprendió sobremanera con las palabras de su príncipe. Pero nada como la frase que escucharía a continuación.

-Legolas...es tu Rey y...-

-Si es el Rey, pero no el Rey de mi corazón. - Entonces Legolas la miro a los ojos hierba, el azul del cielo se estrello con el verde de la tierra fertil y bella de los suyos, y al príncipe le pareció que todo era perfecto y que se lo habia dicho todo al fin, una vez mas develo el anhelo de su alma con una sola frase, Tauriel no bajo el rostro, ella acepto la realidad que era evidente sin oponerse. - ¿Vienes conmigo? Voy al Norte.- Ella asintio y le siguio.

Alduin sintio que algo lo había abofeteado. Su príncipe Legolas estaba enamorado de Tauriel y había declinado a su rey en demostrarlo. Jalo las riendas de su corsel y dio media vuelta.

.

.

.

_Hola chicos! Mmm pues este FIC ya no participa en ningún foro, no podré dejar de actualizar para ustedes nunca, simplemente no soy así, yo también soy lectora odio una excelente historia que fue abandonada, por eso tal vez tarde un poco pero siempre actualizare para ustedes._

_Bueno pues gracias muchas a mis queridos CarolUchia, Thebostonavenger,y Aylu._

_Jomari: Así es._

_LegolasyTauriel: Ooooo yo se yo leo mis historias para volver a tomar inspiración y creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias por tus coments, Me agrada tu idea, la desarrollaré._

_AuugusDempsey: Holi! Como siempre estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pues si es lo que yo también hubiera querido así que nos daremos vuelo haciendo ese final como debió haber sido jajajajaja, un beso linda! Love ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Íre La Lís**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Fue cuando Alduin le conto a Thranduil de lo ocurrido con su hijo de forma casi sin querer humillarlo de esa manera, sin querer pronunciar palabras que lo ofendiesen, que el Rey de los elfos silvanos, sintio que la ira nublaba su vision, el unico hijo, al que crio y protegio por encima de su dolor, como promesa a aquella a quien entrego su corazón, que siempre había seguido su fiel consejo, por primera vez, le había desobedecido. "Tal vez lo que siente por ella no es solo un capricho, ¿Y que si lo fuere? Ella ha mostrado interés por un...enano, eso tiene que hacer que Legolas la aparte de su mente". Pero en el fondo, muy dentro de el Thranduil temia lo peor, que Legolas HojaVerde, de verdad amara a la Elfo Sinda Vulgar Tauriel.

"Debo ir por el yo mismo".

Y emprendió una campaña con algunas tropas hacia Erebor. "Recuperar las gemas blancas me parece una idea oportuna, ire a por ellas y por mi hijo, ambos por derecho me pertenecen".

Thranduil en esa mascara indescifrable de frialdad no demostro a Alduin o ningun otro su ira, ni hizo eco de la desobediencia de el que algún día tenia el derecho legitimo de sucederlo en el trono y aquella que era la Capitana de su Guardia.

Y emprendio el camino, muy lejos de ahí, en otro punto de la tierra media, Legolas y Tauriel cabalgaban hacia Gundabad, el cielo cada vez menos claro arropaba la huida de Legolas del que era su destino como hijo del Rey Silvano, la brisa se tornaba espesa, golpeando sus rostros, ninguno de los temían, eran guerreros, fueron educados en y para la batalla, su verdadero temor residía en su corazón, Legolas notaba en Tauriel un aura que le emitía una barrera, una barrera de respecto, y de jerarquía. Y eso no era bueno en asuntos del corazón, porque seria siempre eso, una barrera.

-¿Recuerdas nuestros días en las guardias?- Le pregunto Legolas

-Si, los mejores de mi vida...ya no habrá mas.- Le respondió ella con tristeza. -Una vida de errante no esta hecha para un príncipe, ni siquiera para un príncipe guerrero.-

Legolas la miro fijamente, Tauriel lo sorprendía con sus palabras siempre, era tan rápida y directa con ellas como lo era con sus dagas. El estaba en desacuerdo.

Tauriel continuo: - Por mucho que amemos el bosque, la forma en la que el sol se filtra por las frondosas hojas altas, el olor a tierra fertil y humeda, los troncos que son tan altos y fuertes que sientes que te abrazan, que te acompañan, que te susurran...es algo natural para aquellos que estamos acostumbrados a dormir tumbados sobre nuestra espalda sobre una roca a plena noche, a recibir ordenes y desafiar al mundo por lealtad. Hasta que, algo dentro de ti te explota y demanda que hagas lo correcto, aunque ello, te cueste...todo.- Le dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, despues enfoco sus ojos en el. -Pero no para aquellos que estan destinados a ser Reyes, somos elfos pero somos diferentes.-

-Tienes muy claras tus diferencias conmigo y sin embargo encuentras similitudes con un enano.- Le atajo el principe con los ojos brillantes de furia.

El comentario descoloco a la hija del bosque, -No es eso _Mellon _las criaturas, todas las que existen y son buenas no son inferiores, aprendí a escuchar a un enano y darme cuenta de su luz en un momento en el que me sentí rodeada por la oscuridad.-

-Yo te vi. Si, yo te vi, vi tu conversación con el, como fraternizabas y sonreías con el, un hijo de Durin encerrado en nuestras celdas y tu escuchabas sus historias sin sentido. Los observe desde el escalitato superior...y algo dentro de mi rugio y me transformo Tauriel, ahora se que fue mi corazón. Solo te perdi de vista en instantes y dices que la oscuridad te rodeo...¿Por que?-

Las mejillas de Tauriel se encendieron con rubor. Las palabras que contenian la verdad que Legolas sospechaba se hicieron presentes.

-Hable con tu padre.-

El principe trago grueso saliva y agudizo sus sentidos. Expectante.

-Le reporte el dia, al final, me comento que estabas interesado en mi...de forma distinta a la que debía ser.-

Los ojos hierba y los ojos azules brillaron al encontrarse finalizando esas palabras.

-¿Y que te dijo tu corazón?-

-Confesare que dio un vuelco, que no sentido nunca ni en mis días de batalla.-

Algo dentro del corazón del principe, brillo, ilumino todo su ser y su centro.

-Pero tambien me senti inferior, apenada por las palabras de mi Rey. Le dije que dudaba que el permitiera que tu te unieras a una Elfo Sinda Vulgar, tal vez hable sin pensar, me traicionaron mis palabras, su respuesta fue clara, "Por supuesto que no" y me dejo claro que no albergara en ti ninguna esperanza.- Tauriel bajo el rostro y sus ojos dejaron el brillo de hacia unos momentos.

Legolas tenia una batalla en su corazón por impotencia y frustración. Hacia su padre y hacia el mismo. -¿Por eso te sentías en oscuridad? ¿Tu también te diste cuenta que tu corazón era mio?-

-Comprende que es un sentimiento que no debia alimentar, clave una daga en el y me senti caer en un pozo de amagura, porque aunque soy elfa silvana, soy...de menor clase y prescindible. Me senti...tan inferior, de alguna manera me abri a hablar con otro ser que tambien era considerado asi y el me brindo luz mostrándome que tenia valor, ahí mi corazón hizo un vinculo con Kili, un vinculo desesperado.-

Legolas enmudeció de comprensión y rebeldía a esa idea. Si, había sido el, su padre al que le debía que Tauriel lo abandonara.

-Eso es falso. Tu no eres inferior, tampoco el enano, nuestros principios han sido egoístas, tenias razón, siempre la haz tenido, todos somos parte de esta tierra.-

-Lo es, es verdad, yo no deseo que cambies tu destino por culpa mia.-

-Fue mi decisión, lo que me has dicho a cimbrado mi corazón, nada jamas volverá a ser lo que era, el error ha sido mio. Marcharemos a Gundabad y terminaremos lo que planea la bestia Bolg, cuando eso termine deseo que camines conmigo en los siguientes días de eternidad hasta que esta se extinga o la absorba nuestra partida.-

Tauriel lo miro con confusión. - _Mellon_ mi corazon...-

-Es MIO, siempre lo fue- Le respondió el rubio dejandole claro que era la unica verdad posible.

En Gundabad los elfos silvanos encontraron a las aves del mal criadas para la guerra. En Gundabad el le confeso hasta hora lo único que alguna vez su padre le dijo de su madre. Sintiendo con ello que acababa de abrirse el pecho con una daga y exponerle su vulnerabilidad, que era la única persona a que jamas le contaría algo asi, entregandole con ello...TODO. Porque ya no tenia mas para dar.

Piernas marcando se escucharon y un cuerno resumbo en el ambiente, Bolg en lo alto de una colina comandaba un ejercito que masacraría a la raza de los hijos de Durin.

* * *

_Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores, disculpen por la tardanza ha sido complicado,pero aqui estoy! los adoro:_

_AguusDempsey _

_Gracias linda por tu apoyo y comentarios, sabes que me hacen el dia! Un solo capituo para el esperado final, uno, como debio de ser!_

_ Carito Uchiha _

_Siii pobre Legolas, a que el error de su padre le ha costado caro y es muy dificl que a quien amas y admires te falle de esa manera, esperemos que el Rey se porte a la altura en el ultimo chap! Un beso Muchas gracias!_

_sofia _

_Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras:)_

_LegolasyTauriel _

_Jajajaja en la misma sintonia claro! Me senti igual de frustrada!Jajajaja me ha encantado tu review_

_Siii osea que los ultimos dialogos de Thranduil sigue jodiendo la relacion de nuestros olfos favoritos, por eso Legolas no lo quiere volver a ver!_

_Besos y abrazos!_

_i think im losing control chapter _

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Es verdad es una realidad esperada por muchos, por lo menos en fiction me complace q lo disfruten, besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

\- Debemos prevenirles!-

Cuando los elfos llegaron a la batalla, esta estába de avanzada, Tauriel superó a Legolas en velocidad, sus pies eran veloces, y el viento era su cómplice, dentro de el hoja verde no podía evitar retorcerse en la sospecha del motivo la preocupación de ella, los celos, lo torturaban de nuevo, y la seguía de cerca, sin embargo conservaba cierta distancia pues quería observar sus movimientos, como aquel día en que desde la escalinata la vio con el, donde ella no se sabía observada y lo era, si que lo era, por supuesto que en esta ocasión ella sabia que el la seguía. La batalla era brutal y los enanos estaban siendo masacrados y el casi podía sentir el pánico en el corazón de la pelirroja. Y por primera vez sintió empatía y pena por el pueblo de los hijos de Durin.

Rodearon la batalla y llegaron al pueblo de hombres azotados por uno de los ejércitos del mal, Su padre estaba ordenando la retirada, y ella, ella se hizo brisa y llego hasta el con una velocidad que no le había visto nunca.

**Tauriel la guerrera la fiel sierva la valiente estaba enfrentandolo a el, a su padre, a su mentor, a su rey y sintió la sangre hervor hasta su garganta, la pelea entre ambos era fuego y llego apenas para evitar un error fatal que agrego más hielo y sangre a la herida que su padre ya había abierto en su corazón. Y escucho el enfrentamiento con plomo en sus pasos.**

**\- No iras mas lejos!-**

**\- Quítate de mi camino-**

**\- Los enanos están siendo masacrados! **

**\- Si, ellos morirán. Que importa? Hoy, mañana, en cien años, ellos no son importantes,**

**Ella le apunto con su arco al rostro, - Tu crees que tu vida es más valiosa? Tu no tienes amor en ti! **

**Y el corazón de Legolas salto en alarma, gritándole de la amenaza directa a su Rey. **

**El rompió el arco con su espada y la amenazo a la garganta, - Que sabes tu de amor? nada! Lo que sientes por el enano no es real! Estas dispuesta a morir por ello? **

**Y ladeo su espada para lastimarla, ella aceptó su destino.**

**Casi lo había perdonado al ver al ejército ahí a sus hombres combatir a Bolg y Azog...la mayoría de los elfos silvanos habían perecido y con ellos mucha pena caería sobre su pueblo pero era por el bien de la tierra media y era lo correcto, los que murieron lo habían hecho con honor y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso pero... huir, Huir en plena batalla era de cobardes, de desalmados ... Ella se lo había dicho a la cara y su padre la había atacado, a ella! A lo que sabía era lo único de real interés en su vida. A ella que se había vuelto su todo. Interpuso su espada sobre la de su padre, la que amenazaba a la hija del bosque.**

\- Si la lastimas...tendrás que matarme!- lo miro directo a los ojos, Las palabras hacia su padre fueron eco de su ultimátum, YA NADA SERIA COMO ANTES, YA NADA RETORNARIA LOS DÍAS PASADOS, EL YA NO SERIA EL PRÍNCIPE DE SU REINO. Y Thranduil también lo supo, lo escucho en su voz, y lo vio en sus ojos, la ira palpable, el rechazo...la decepción, las razones ya no eran válidas, ya no eran importantes. Su padre bajo la mirada derrotado.

\- Vamos,- le dijo al hombro a ella, exhalando en sus palabras la entrega que le había hecho, había ya renunciado a todo, lo único que tenía para dar era su vida. Tal como ella, ya no había nada que los dividiera.

Ella lo siguió y escalaron a donde vieron los enanos subieron.

El maldito enano no estaba, y ellos habían terminado por dividirse, ya había subido a la cima de una torre tras bajar de un ave de guerra, un troll en su andar golpeo la torre y fue ahí que vio, lo único que en siglos le había paralizado el alma, Bolg estaba peleando con Tauriel, y ella había perdido, había caído y estaba lista para morir, mal herida, Bolg solo estaba a pasos de darle final, Legolas entonces odio, odio por primera vez y lo hizo objeto de ese odio, cuando iba a tomar tres flechas, el destino lo traiciono y su espalda estaba vacía de su alma letal y compañera, en este el momento decisivo, estaba solo, pero el no quería dejarla partir, el era rebelde a perderla dejándola morir, y se arrojó de la torre, al vacío, con la esperanza y convicción de salvarla aun a costa de su existencia, sintió el viento golpear su rostro y jalar su cabello, aterrizó en el troll y le atravesó el cráneo con la espada que su padre le había obsequiado, la más poderosa que poseía, y dio todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para manipular al troll cual marioneta macabra, en su frenesí lo logro, la torre sobre la que antes posaba cayo, se hizo un puente entre el y su enemigo y lo reto con la mirada, Bolg acepto, Legolas marchó lleno de ira y odio y desenfundo la espada dispuesto a morir, pero primero a matar. Bolg era fuerte y lo embestio en un par de ocasiones, las heridas de la espada no eran suficientes, en la tercera embestida cayo de espaldas, y lo salvo un orco que Thorin arrojó al matarlo se incorporó, y golpeó a Bolg provocando que este cayera en los escombros de la torre, con la espada de su padre devolvió el favor, pago vida con vida y arrojo su espada al atacante de Thorin, desenfundo sus dagas y las dejo defender su vida, Un golpe mas y cayo entre los escombros de la frágil torre, sintió el sabor de su sangre de nuevo, se incorporó, dio la vuelta en el aire y trepó a Bolg como al troll, atravesó su cráneo con una daga y de un salto derrumbo, la torre, el orco, y la muerte.

Y después de salir vivo, en su mente ella, solo ella, la encontró donde la miro por ultima vez, aun Tauriel inconsciente sus mechones pelirrojos eran acariciados por el viento, sin embargo, respiraba, el, la tomo entre sus brazos, y acaricio su cabello, contemplo su rostro y enterró su faz entre su cabello, aspiro su aroma y temió, temió perderla como su padre perdió a su madre en batalla. Y sintió sus entrañas revolverse de pánico, desesperanza y dolor.

Escucho los pasos de su padre tras el, - No quiero perderla! Ayúdame...-

Thranduil lo observo enmudecido,

\- Porque duele tanto? Pregunto Legolas con el corazón roto,

\- Porque es real. -

Se acercó a ella y toco su mano, Legolas lo observo con reserva y desconfianza.

\- Vivirá hijo. Thranduil toco ambas manos de Tauriel y le recito palabras elficas de luz, Una luz tenue blanca refulgió y ella abrió los ojos, Legolas entonces sonrío y exhalo el aire contenido,

\- Tauriel...

Ella lo miro y sonrío, se incorporó y le sonrió de vuelta, - Legolas! Y correspondió el abrazo,

Ambos sabían que no volverían con Thranduil y que nada seria lo mismo, encontrarían juntos su camino...

Thorin venció a Azog con la espada de Legolas, y reino por muchos años junto a sus sobrinos, nunca encontró una reina, el heredero al final fue el hijo de Fili, ya que Kili, nunca se caso.

Tauriel y Legolas fundaron un reino propio y pequeño al norte de Rivendell, fueron felices y justos, ella lo amo y le entregó su vida, y el construyó su propio destino a su lado, ya no seria el príncipe del bosque negro pero seria el rey de su propio suelo.

FIN.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:  
Gabriela

No lo había considerado, pero c me hace una súper sugerencia, lo tomare muy en cuenta, saludos!  
Carito Uchiha

Siiii, estupido Thranduil! Muchas gracias linda, te mando un abrazo donde sea que estés

Ginebra

Jajajaja, pues si esa es la idea linda, que esta parejita quede como debió ser, un beso y gracias c escribir

LegolasyTauriel

Jajajaja, concuerdo, la escena me pareció de lo mas frustrante!, también me aplastó el silencio de legolas, y el apoyo de Thranduil al final al amor de Tauriel por el enano,...¡acabáramos! Todos a la porra! Que me dibujas una sonrisa cada vez que te leo! Besos enormes para ti también!

aaguss! Holi! Un gustazo leerte como siempre, siiii el final se acerca, y quiero que sea...épico, trabajando en el porque la musa se había ido de vacaciones, un abrazo!

Oh! Lamento la tardanza! Q os ha parecido? Porfavor díganmelo


End file.
